Prison of Secrets
by Yugiohkittylover
Summary: They have been in a prison for 5 years and are now 15 will the arival of 8 new demons cause them to lose everything as dark secrets are reviled. Eventuly mobiumshipping, bakushipping, castleshipping and others. Yaoi.
1. Prolouge

"Hurry up Yugi!" Yuki called from the gates.

"Comeing Yuki!" Yugi and Yuki had been in this prison for a month with there firends Ryou, Rena, Malik, Mari, Jou and Jenna. Most people did not see this place as a prison rather a very nice place. It was a demon prison one of the scaryest places to be but this surten prison was well known for it's well behaved demons. In the prison if you were a well behaved demon you lived a very comfetable life in the prison which included a pool, casino, feild area, good food and a nice cell. But if you ever disbehaved you were punished and it was not taken lightly. This was the prison for some known as Heaven and for the unfortionite ones a liveing hell.  
"Hey guys whats up?" Jenna called as they arived at there favorite meeting place which was located in a flower feild.  
"Nothing much anyway any news?" Yuki asked sitting with her head on Yugi's lap as he petted her hair.  
"Well there are suposto be a new group of demons comeing in next week ans I heard that they were the strongest and most feared that they are on full cage lock down." Ryou replied sitting by Rena.  
"No way full cage lock down? Their not alowed to leave there cell ever?" Malik said suprised from his place beside Mari.  
"Yah any way we should go curfew is soon and we don't want to be punished." Yugi spoke up.  
"Okay." The rest of them agred and headed off toward there cell with there respected partner.  
"Hey Yuki."  
"Yes Yugi?"  
"You thing the new demons will cause problems?"  
"Let's hope not now come on."

* * *

Me: I am so sorry for this short chapter.

Yuki: You forgot the disclamer.

Me: opps, Mari will you please do it.

Mari: K, Luna-chan doesn't own yugioh~

Rena: we are sorry she is a lazy person and will make a quick authers note next to explain everything.

Me: Yah, anyway thanks for reading.


	2. AN

Me: hi, so i'm going to quickly explain this story and hopefully clear things up a little.

Okay first Yuki, Rena, Mari and Jenna are all girls and my OC's also there relasionships with Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou are lovers.

Starting pairings:

Oc(Yuki)xYugi

Oc(Rena)xRyou

Oc(Mari)xMalik

Oc(Jenna)xJou

AtemxYami

AlfikaxBakura

MarikxMariku

SethxSeto

Me: okay so thoughts are the current pairing and they will change.

Jenna: Luna will also be open to suggestions an help since she is new at this.


	3. Chapter 1- Prison Life

Me: hi, since I have time all try to start this chapter sorry if it's bad. Yuki and Yugi disclaimer please.

Yuki, Yugi: okay, Luna does not own Yugioh but she owns her 4 OC's

* * *

Silence, there was nothing else the land was barren no life to be scene it was a dead scene. She was walking to nowhere but it had a strange familiarity to it but trigerd no memories as the scene changed into a lush field of flowers with a single vilege filed with people young and old all seeming to be very happy. The town sales people called out and sold fresh fruts and silk cloths which felt soft as they all had smiles on there faces even though it was a small villege full of life. Two ten year old children one girl and one boy ran out of a house playing tag and a kind old man came out to watch them as they played. The two kids continued to play but unproved by them they were nearing a cliff. The old man called out but nether heard as they ran until the young girl tripped and fell over the edge the boy collapsed and started to cry and the sky became darks and the wind picked up making the villagers fly but the boy was unefetched by the wind as he continued to cry. Suddenly a dark ball started to form consuming the boy and continuing to grow as it approached what ever it touxhed began to wither away and die as it touched a villager the skin melted off and he became a pile of ancinte bones chais broke out but they couldn't get away it was coming closer more people were dying it seemed as though the earth it's self was dying.

"Yuki..." The screams blocked the whisper as the darkness approached.

"Yuki!" It was coming closer if she reached out she could touch the dark globe.

"YUKI!" The scream made her jerk up and hit her head. Looking she saw Yugi on the floor looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Yugi asked concern showing clearly in his eyes along with a hint of fear.

"Yes it's okay Yugi just a bad dream." Yuki said trying to convince Yugi as much as herself.

"It was the same one again wasn't it." It came out more as a statement then an answer.

"Yes, I just want to forget it why do I keep dreaming of it?" Yuki was still shaking as Yugi rapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"I don't know Yuki, we both don't want to remember that day but it seems that we have yet to forget remember the saying? You must know your history or it is doomed to repeat it's self." Yugi tried to lighten the mood.

"I guess your right..." Yuki didn't finish as their cell door was pushed open by Jou and Jenna who walked up and dragged them out of bed.

"Come on you two the gang has been waiting forever for you so we can go get lunch but you didn't seem to be coming so we came to get you so hurry up." Jenna rushed obviously very hungry as always.

"Why are we late? the clock says we still have two hours before breakfast." Yugi said confused.

"Time change Yug, now hurry up so we can eat." Jou said impatiently.

"All right you two we will be out in a minute now leave so we can change." Yuki shooed them out of there cell.

"Well there always the same." Yugi sweat dropped.

"Yah that true Yugi now lets get ready." Yuki answered.

_~Short time skip~_

Yugi and Yuki walled toward the dinning room, Yugi was in a black leather no sleeve shirt with matching pants and knee high six buckle black combat boots along with a silver chain around his neck. Yuki wore a matching outfit with her hair tied into a low pony tail, no one could tell them apart other than Yuki had a pony tail behind here spiked hair.

"Good morning Yuki-chan and Yugi-chan!" Mari called as they sat down from her place on Malik's lap.

"Good morning where is Ryou and Rena?" Yugi asked worried not to see their two friends.

"Sick so how are you doing?" Malik asked.

"It happened again Malik and I don't think it's going to stop any time soon." Yuki sighed.

"Don't worry Yuki we all know how it feels. Any way you guys hear the news?" Jenna sat back down with Jou who was carrying tons of food.

"No what is it?" Yugi asked curiously.

"We get to show the new demons around when they come."

* * *

Me: Sorry if it is short I'm running low on time.

Mari: Luna-chan means she needs to work more~

Me: Mari!

Jenna: ha ha you got told off Luna.

Me: Why you! (pulls out gun and runs after them)

Ryou: but you didn't finish...

Yuki: We apologize for there rude actions, thank you for reading this fan fiction and the other demons will be in the next chapter.

Yugi: Please review :)


	4. Chapter 2- New Demons

Me: Hi everyone :)

Yuki: Welcome back Luna, you got some favs, follows and reviews.

Me: Really? Yayyyy!

Yugi: How are you?

Me: Great, where are the others?

Yuki: Ryou and Rena are out and Mari, Malik, Jou and Jenna are trying to see who is stronger.

Me: ohh have you seen the Yamis?

Yugi: Nope they haven't been around.

Me: ohh well their going to be in this chapter

Yuki: Luna...

Me: Yes?

Yuki: The story...

Me: ohh ya... disclaimer please Yugi?

Yugi: Sure Luna, Luna does not own anything except her OC's

* * *

It had been a week of nervousness for the group of 8 humans in the demon prison because the demons were arriving today and rumors were flying through out the prison and none were very good. Yuki was walking to the dinning hall with Yugi and Ryou since Rena had disappeared like normal. As they passed they heard the demons whispering and Yuki listened to one which was a half breed incubus demon known for having lots of information about the prison.

"The demons are no ordinary demons they are known as royals the ones who were born pure blood demons the strongest of all demons, one is even the king and his mate, then the highest assassin and thief with his mate, the insane tourcher master and his mate and last but not lest is the cold hearted cosine of the king and his mate." The incubus said gaining large amounts of attention.

"What is so great about pure blooded demons it's not rare." One demon pointed out.

"Because they are also Devils pure blood devils the strongest and rarest race ever in existence of demons." He said making everyone freeze. Devils were well known as the controllers of all demons and darkness they were the one thing that all demons old and young feared.

"So why did the prison general pick us?" Yuki asked the incubus.

"Have you already forgotten you 8's titles?" He asked making Yuki, Yugi and Ryou freeze there titles were not something that they wanted to share the demon continued to talk, "Jenna and Jou the bombers they act like complete idiots but are the smartest people here and can make any type of bomb or hack any code and they can do it. Then you have Mari and Malik they can beat anyone demon or human in close rang combat and have beat a mob of demons within 5 minuets. Ryou and Rena who look so innocent but are the top assassins and thieves that can steal anything without being caught and can hit any target long rang with any weapon. Then last but not least Yuki and Yugi the stars at setting up traps they can get out of any situation and are also the people who run this prison even though they are in it for an unknown reason." The incubus finished.

"Thank you for a lesson on are past now we need to go." Yuki said in a sickeningly sweet voice dragging Ryou and Yugi over to their table.

_~In some other place~_

A girl with pure white hair and blood red eyes that held many different emotions the main one being insanity. She saw the prison cart come to the front gates and with a sigh she jumped down from the 30 foot wall landing on her feet without flinching and walked toward the prison cart.

"State your name and business here." She said in a bored voice.

"My name is Sako Karokatch first in command of the west division guard squad and we are here to deliver the new demons to this prison they caused to much trouble at the last prison so they hope you can fix them, they are to be in full lock down unless the leader of the prison says differently." The guard replied.

"Very well what chains are needed?" She asked.

"Ever chains." This caught her attention.

"Why ever chains in the tune I have worked here ever chains have never even been thought of why use them on these demons?" They had mangers to peek her interest.

"They are the most destructive and high ranked demon ever caught and the prison masters do not want them getting away." The guards stated.

"Hmm... Interesting, put them in the room on the left then leave I can handle them from there." She said.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" The guard asked.

"Yes now put them in the room and leave." She stated annoyed and went to get the ever chains. walking down the hallway she yawned it had been to long since something interesting happened around this prison. Getting to the weapon room she opened the door and almost bumped into Rena who was one of her friends even though she was a prison guard and in charge of the prison until Yuki and Yugi wanted it back which wouldn't probablY be any time soon.

"Hi Rena." She said knowing that she was one of only Nine people who had ever heard Rena's voice.

"Hello Kara, Luna needs you tomorrow to help with a problem." Then Rena walked off and Kara sighed. Grabbing the ever chain Kara headed back towards the room that now held the demons. She slipped in the door then quickly closed and locked it so no one but Kara could open unless Luna lost her temper, Kara shivered now that was a scary thought. Jut as she was about to walk farther she was thrown against the wall and held there but a pair of strong arms. Kara didn't flinch at all as the hold tightened.

"So you got out of the normal chains." Kara stated as 8 demons came out of the shadows one still holding her.

"Where are we?" The one that had brown hair and piercing blue eyes growled.

"Your in a room in a place ing a world in a damnation." Kara replied back smirking as all the demons growled at her.

"Do you know who you are dealing with?" The one who looked like a tan and more mature and evil version of Yugi asked in a cold voice that would have made any normal person flinch but Kara was not a normal person.

"Atem and his mate Yami who is holding me up the two rulers of demons both devils and were captured 1000 years ago along with Alfika and his mate Bakura, Mariku and his mate Marik, and finally Seth and his mate Seto who have all been mated for about 4000 years. Now a better question do you know who Your dealing with?" Kara said still with a smirk on her face. The demons just growled and Yami threw her to the floor causing her head to hit the wall and it started to bleed a strange blue blood and her skin started to peel back and she gained an insane grin on her face. Kara's brown hair turned white and her eyes turned blood red with black spots.

"Go night night demons." Kara said with an insane grin and bone chilling voice. The next thing they knew there was black and an extreme pain try all blacked out and Kara fell to her knees laughing insanely. Just before she lost conciseness the door was opened and a girl with long violet hair and aymithist eyes opened the door and screamed.

Me: I finally got the yamis into the story :)

Yuki: yep, good job Luna

Kara: what about me hikari! I'm more in portent then the yamis!

Me: Sure you are yami -.-

Kara: I am now did I kill them?

Me: no thy are needed now where are they they were suposto be here a while ago...

Kara: Oh who knows, would you look at that I need to go now bye! (runs away)

Me: Kara! (Cases after her)

Yuki: well... Thank you for reading and please review she needs some pointers or suggestions because she is new and thank you :)


	5. Chapter 3- Problems

Yuki: hello everyone Luna isn't hear so I decided to bring her twin here.

Lira: (is chained up) no you didn't you kidnapped me in the middle of the night and chained me to this metal pole!

Yuki: do you wish to join Kara? (smiling)

Kara: (runs up to them) SAVE ME!

Luna: oh Kara where are you?~ (walks toward Kara with none human eyes)

Kara: AHHHH! (Sprints away with Luna going after her)

Yuki: So what is your answer? (acting like nothing just happened)

Lira: you know what writing a story sounds really fun so of course all do it.

Yuki: disclaimer please Ryou

Ryou: Luna doesn't own anything except her OC's

* * *

A young violet haired girl came running into the lunch room in panic looked wildly until her eyes lanes on Yuki and her friends and she ran over to them.

"Yuki!" She yelled catching everyone I the lunch rooms attention.

"Yes Luna what's wrong?" Yuki asked concerned for her young friend.

"It's Kara she was going to get the ons chained up so you could show them around sadly but when I came in she was laughing insanely and all the demons were nicked out, I think it happened again Yuki I'm really worried." Luna took a deep breath looking at Yuki fear clearly showing on her face as whispers broke out throughout the lunch room.

"Shh Luna, everything will be alright." Yugi soothed her as Ryou pulled her Into a protective hug.

"Where are they now?" Yuki seemed deeply troubles by this situation.

"Emergency extra protection medical wing code 449 section 14 area B of prison block 7." Luna seemed to have been calmed down by Yugi and Ryou.

"Well then let's go." Yuki stood up and Yugi, Ryou, Mari, Malik, Jenna and Jou followed in suit. They all hire yes to the medical wing where Luna had said they were Joh carrying Luna. When they arrived they saw Reba leaning against the entrainment door to the room.

"Hello Rena, have you seen the extent of the wounds?" Yuki asked her voice haveing a slight hint of worry for the injured patients. Rena just stared at them blankly and they all turned to Ryou.

"She said the the demons were lucky to be so strong or else they would have died because they had a kriko spell cast on them." Ryou whispered obviously worried.

"But that means that..." Yuig trailed off not able to say it.

"No Yugi it can't be we made sure to seal it away permanently it couldn't happen again we made apsalutly sure of that." Yuki tried to reason with him bit she didn't really believe herself what if it had happened what if it really was back what would happen would history just repeat itself?

"It is impossible for a human or regular demon to bring it back." Jou spoke up turning everyone's attention to him.

"Jou is correct there is only one way to free them and the takes an angel, pure blooded devil and twenty put sacrifices or the elementals." Jenna cleared up what Jou had said.

"But if it really is back that means that there are traitors within the different species and it is someone with high authority over the others." Malik stated.

"True and there haven't been any deaths we've heard about." Yuki seemed to convince herself and everyone else that it was just some odd reaction that must have caused it.

"But there have been thirty people went missing let week and eight were found dead the others are missing." Mari spoke up cause ing everyone to freeze. Id it really was back they had a large problem on there hands. Yuki suddenly felt cold and she rapped her arms around herself to keep war but it felt like she couldn't hold herself up and collapsed into Yugi's arms causing all the others to looked at her as dark blotches started to appear in her vision.

"Yuki?! Are you okay?" The voice sounded so far away but felt so close as the blackness pulled her farther into it's never ending depths.

'_Ohh Yuki~_' The voice was chillingly familiar but Yuki brushed it off as an hallucination as she fought to get away from the darkness with no avail.

'_I'm so hurt you don't remember me Yuki how could you forget?_' The voice said in fake hurt, it sounded so familiar but it wasn't possible she couldn't remember ever being by a person who sounded so evil.

'Who are you? Where am I? What happened to my friends?" Yuki asked the voice seeing no other way of getting answers.

'_You are here in this place nothing exists you should know that Yuki after all it I all that this pace will ever be, and guess what your the one who made it. No one even knows this place exists except your friends know and only little Yugi can enter, oh I know why don't we invite little Yugi to enjoy some fun and entertain us?~_' The voice laughed insanity.

'Leave Yugi out of this he has nothing to do with this!' Yuki was furious that this...this thing dared to try and harm Yugi.

'_Aww isn't that cute? Yuki's mad but I have a deal with you, I just need on thing first._' With a strange sound a dim light appeared and in her arms she held an unconchus Yugi with a blade to his throat.

'Why did you bring him here?' Yuki hissed.

'_Shh, you wouldn't want him to get hurt would you?_' The girl smirked and cut his throat just so some blood started to come out and Yuki froze.

'What do you want?' Yuki asked dejectedly not wanting Yugi to get hurt.

'_It is quite simple I want to play a game._' The girl said smiling insanely.

'A game?' Yuki raised her eyebrow confusion crossing her face.

'_Yes a very simple game if you win you get to leave here and take little Yugi with you but if you loss you give your body to be permanently and your soul will be trapped here along with Yugi's._' She smirked.

'Fine but you will return Yugi safely if I win?'

'_Yes, now the rules are simple there are ten souls, one holds a pure crystal the others hold nasty surprises so we each take turns picking one soul and the game is finished either when one of us is unable to go on or one gets the pure soul and they win._' The girl smirked as ten boxes each containing one soul appeared.

'Who goes first?' Yuki asked.

'_Challenger first._' The girl stated and put Yugi into a capsule so he wouldn't get in the way.

'Okay.' Yuki walked up to the ten boxes they all had different energy but the one in the middle called to her for some reason so she picked up and opened it. As she did a large reaper jumped out and was about to swing it's syth at her when she ducked and pulled out a dagger and threw it strait at the reapers weak spot it's forehead and made a direct hit making the reaper evaporate.

'_Guess your lucks not with you Yuki but you better start getting lucky or else Yugi might not make it.~_' She smirked as Yuki turned to see the capsule that held a tied up and unconscious Yugi filling up one fifth of the way with a black liquid.

'What are you doing?!' Yuki looked worriedly at Yugi.

'_Nothing it is only set that for every box you pick that isn't the pure soul it fills up one fifth of the way full you had better get better luck or else little Yugi won't make it._'

'Why you!' Yuki was furious.

'_Now let the game continue and it's my turn._' The girl smirked and walked toward the boxes.

* * *

Me: Wow I have no idea where that came from...

Malik: Oh your back Luna, where is Kara?

Lira: Luna where is Yuki and Yugi?

Me: Oh Kara is just a little busy at the moment and Yugi and Yuki are upset that I put them in an uncomfortable situation.

Mari: How is Luna-chan going to make everyone meet so the pairing will start?~

Me: Ohh, I'm going to use this 'game' that Yuki is playing to make them meet but I have no idea how the first reactions are going to be.

Malik: Please review Luna needs some idea how the relationships should start.

Lira: Thank you for reading :) also please vote on her poll it's about this story and she can't update without it.


	6. Chapter 4- Just our Luck

Rena: ...

Ryou: she means just red please because Luna, Yuki and Yugi are to sad to be here

Rena:...

Ryou: she says not to come near me or else she will rip out your heart and eat it... wait what? Rena!

Rena: ...

Ryou: no apologize to the readers!

Rena: ... (walks away)

Ryou: (sighs) she apologizes any way back to the story.

* * *

_What happened last time_

_'What are you doing?!' Yuki looked worriedly at Yugi._

'_Nothing it is only set that for every box you pick that isn't the pure soul it fills up one fifth of the way full you had better get better luck or else little Yugi won't make it._'

_'Why you!' Yuki was furious._

'_Now let the game continue and it's my turn.' The girl smirked and walked toward the boxes._

The strange girl headed over to the boxes and looked at them a insane smirk on her face.

_'Hmm, which one should I chose they all look so good.~' _Her voice was unnatural and scared Yuki.

_'Ahh, I know how about this one?' _The girl reached for one and the moment she touched the box it turned into ten different rings that looked exactly the same.

_'Oh, Yuki do you know what these rings are?~"_ The girls voice made Yuki shiver as she slowly shook her head no not trusting her voice.

_'They are magic rings Yuki dear~ they each have a power some good some bad, in this one there is only one that will help anyone the rest will only make your tasks harder so I must now chose one and have it on for the rest of the game, the moment I touch it its effect will show~ did you get that all Luna dear or do you need to sit down and take notes?~" _Luna took it all in but when the girl stared at her she felt goose bumps rise on her skin and a shiver go down her spine at the simile the girl had.

'S-so are y-you going t-t-to pick?' She cursed herself for sluttering in front of this girl.

_'Ohh, is little Yuki scared?' _The girl mocked the insane smile never leaving her face.

'No i'm not!' her voice managed to come out strong but she hoped that the girl didn't see her shaking she was scared.

_'Soon now how about I chose a ring hmm?' _Her voice lost a bit of the insanity but still held evilness that she never thought a single person could possibly poses. Then the girl turned toward the boxes and began looking at each of them carefully. Finally she reached out for a ring and it exploded in a bright blast that made Yuki stumble back but managed to land on her feet.

_'Oh Luna dearest looks like I got lucky~' _The girls bone chilling voice came back and she looked around but didn't see anything.

'W-wh-where are you?" Yuki looked around franticly her arms tight around herself but no luck in spotting the girl.

_'Hahahahahahahahahah!' _The girl went into blood curling laughter that sickeningly shook Yuki to the core as she fell over and onto her knees covering her ears with both hands but the laughing rang strait through.

'Stop!' Yuki screamed but it was no use the laughter was everywhere, suddenly she saw black at the edges of her vision. She tried disparity to clear her eyes but it just came back and she collapsed.

'I'm sorry Yugi...' Was her last thought before she blacked out the laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

_In the Prison medical room_

Luna slowly gained consciousness and rubbed her eyes and saw people lying all around her all unconcise. She tried to remember what had happened then it suddenly came back to her Yuki had suddenly collapsed while they were going to check on the demons but then there had been a bright flash of light... wait were where Yugi and Yuki? Luna looked around not seeing them she started to panic and jumped up to search for them bad idea, she felt blood rush to her head and she felt really dizzy as she started to sway she accidently hit a bowl of cold water onto one of the demons head and he woke up.

"What the fl***!" The demons yelling awoke everyone in the room and then silence.

"Where are we?" The demon with pale skin, blue eyes and brown hair asked coldly.

"Your in the infirmary you Devil now shut the hell up!" Jou yelled at him causing a viable fight to start. Eventually it was Jenna and Jou screaming insults at the two brown haired demons while Malik and Mari were physically fighting the two demons who looked like Malik except the were more evil looking with spiky hair. Meanwhile Ryou was hiding behind Rena who was glaring at the two albino demons who looked like evil versions of Ryou.

"Um guys?" Yuki tried to get there attention while keeping a close eye on the two demons who looked like Yugi except they had extra golden lightning bolts in there hair, crimson eyes, more evil looking and one was tan. Everyone just ignored her as the two evil Yugi's looked around the fighting room.

"Guys!" They just kept fighting and I was getting very unhappy, only Rena saw this and she abandoned her staring contest a covered Ryou's ears right before I cracked.

"FOR THE LOVE OF HELL QUIT FIGHTING AND LISTEN TO ME YUKI AND YUGI ARE GONE AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" I glared at everyone making them back away from me.

"Now before we go find them lets introduce ourselves and if you even think about fighting you will be going strait to the torcher room" Luna closed her eyes and calmed her self down still sending everyone death glares.

"Now all start my name is Luna."

"Jou." He mumbled obviously not happy about this.

"Seto." The pale blue eyed one Jou had been fighting earlier said with no emotions in his voice except a slight annoyance.

"..." Rena was silent and Ryou was hidden from view.

"Their Rena and Ryou." Luna spoke for them.

"Bakura."

"Mari~"

"Mariku"

"Alfika."

"Jenna."

"Seth."

"Marik."

"Malik." I turned to the evil Yugi's.

"So what are your names evil Yugi's? Evil Malik's and Ryou's and Mr. Seriousness already introduced themselves so tell us your names." Luna used her nicknames for all of them receiving glares but she ignored them.

"Why should we answer you _human_." The tan one hissed at her.

"Why? You really want to know I can tell you. If you don't my nice little demon killer potion goes down pale evil Yugi's throat." She had a creepy smile on her face.

"Atem and he is my mate Yami and you better not touch him." The tan evil Yugi now known as Atem hissed at her.

"Sure now get some rest you look tired." Everyone just grumbled and climbed onto a bed. Luna stopped walking and looked out a window the half moon was bright in the night sky.

'I wish I could help you where ever you are Yuki and Luna' She thought before laying on an open bed and drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rena: ...

Ryou: I just wanna sleep...

Mari: (walks in) Hi Ryou~ Mari will take over for you~

Ryou: thanks... (Rena and Ryou leave)

Mari: please review follow and favorite Luna-chan really is happy when you do~


	7. Chapter 5- Back

Mari: Hi! Luna-chan got her laptop fixed so she can type her stories~

Me: (yawns) Hello everyone I am trying to update everything since I was gone for so long but I am seriously busy -.-

Mari: Just sleep less Luna-chan~

Me: I can barely get 5 hours of sleep anymore Mari...

Mari: so?~

Me: normal people need sleep Mari not everyone is like you who can stay up for over a month and still not be sleepy. (sighs)

Mari: really Lu-chan?

Me: Yes anyway enough of me rambling, Mari disclaimer please.

Mari: Lu-chan doesn't own Yugioh she owns her OC's though~

_Creepy voice_

**Monster language**

Secret language

Me: to the story.

* * *

It was silent as the body lay unmoving on the invisible ground as the creatures looked at her but stayed hidden and away from her. The cold wind brought whispers of death and despair but it was normal as the shadows covered everything with nothing living for miles. One of the creatures a black shadow dragon flew over to the body and curiously poked it with its tail. The body didn't move so the dragon was abut to poke it again before it heard a deafening roar and quickly flew away leaving the body. Just after a large beast that looked like a cross between a dragon and a wolf appeared through the shadows and spotted the body. Without hesitation the beast ran over to the body and sniffed it smelling innocence yet a very dark delicious smell that made it's mouth water. Then it leaned down and toar open the chest of the human and pulled out it's heart crushing it in it's mouth as blood splattered but it was to dark to see it as the creature hurried off with the humans heart crushed in its monstrous jaws. When it had left a single movement was made as the humans arm twitched slightly before falling limp.

_'Wake up human.' _The voice was soft as it floated on the silent cold wind that flowed through out this deceit place never ceasing.

"..." The human still lay unmoving with a giant hole in it's chest since it's heart had been eaten.

_'I said get up slave.' _The voice became demanding as the humans body started to move getting up to stand as blood ran down it's body as it got up it still had it's eyes closed.

_'Now open your eyes.'_ The voice was cold.

'Yes master...' The human opened their eyes to revile completely black eyes no other color was seen.

_'Good slave.' _The voice seemed to be filled with pure evil and bliss as it looked at its new slave.

'Is there anything you need master?' The slaves voice was moniton no emotions within it.

_'No you are not now leave you will serve your perpose soon enough.' _The voice chuckled darkly as it's new slave walked away into the darkness and out of sight.

_'Don't worry my little slave soon your purpose will be served.' _The vice then retreated and silence once again over took the shadowy area.

_~Back with the others~_

The people in the room were awoken by a bright flash and they quickly moved back shading their eyes trying to see. A moment later the light disappeared and their eyes tried to adjust to the dark and of course the demon's eyes adjusted first and they saw two people one boy and one girl who looked like more innocent versions of Atem and Yami.

"What the hell?!" Bakura looked at them seeing that they were unconscious. Finally the rest of their eyes adjusted and they looked forward.

"Yuki! Yugi!" Luna shouted and ran over to them the rest of the friends following behind as the demons stood their confused.

"Ryou, Rena check if they are okay!" Jenna looked at the two in worry for her two friends.

"Okay." Ryou ran over to them and quickly checked them over.

"..." Rena looked at him something flashed in her eyes but soon disappeared before anyone noticed.

"Looks like Yugi has a slight bit of paralizashios and sleeping potions in his system so he will be fine after a while but Yuki..." Ryou burst into tears and Rena held him as he cried.

"What Ryou what is wrong with Yuki?" Jenna asked worry in her voice.

"Dies... she is going to die." Rena's voice held no emotions as all the others froze.

Me: stupid laptop! (throws laptop out of window then storms off)

Ryou: oh dear...

Mari: Lu-chan is really upset because she was typing this chapter and it erased all of her work so she had to make it shirt due to lack of time.

Ryou: she truly is sorry about that anyway she will try and update as soon as she can.

Me: (runs back holding a dagger and eyes have turned black) Die!

Kara: (runs in) everyone run Luna went into her kill mode! (runs away with Ryou and Mari)

Me: DIE! (chases them)

Rena: (appears out of no where) Review...


	8. Chapter 6- Past

Rena: ...

Ryou: Hello readers ^.^

Mari: (hanging upside down) Lu-chan couldn't be here because she is still upset about her laptop erasing her files~

Lira: Yah what a great person now i'm stuck with you all and I have to type. (sighs) Oh yah why are you hanging from the ceiling tied up with rope?

Mari: Lu-chan did it while she was on her rampage~

Lira: (shivers) wow just wow anyway Ryou declaimer please.

Ryou: Luna does not own Yugioh.

Lira: joyful now I have to type. (curses under breath and starts typing)

* * *

Two months had passed two months were left. Yugi sat on his bed eyes staring into nothing as the sun sank below the horizon. It had been one month since him and Yuki had appeared from within the light and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember what happened while they had disappeared. Since that day Yuki had not moved from her spot in the infirmary until Yugi had insisted that no one be allowed in except him or if they were working on Yuki's cure. That day he had received the shock of his life Yuki was going to die her body did not move except for shallow breaths that came every once and a while. He remembered that a month earlier Jenna had come in to tell him that they would find a cure, it did not help. He was not stupid as they thought, he could see the uncertainty in everyone's eyes. Even the demons seemed to care for Yuki which surprised him but he had seen the look in their eyes they knew well as every one else that Yuki was going to die they all did. His eyes shifted to Yuki's still form, he had locked himself in the medical room Yuki lay in for over three weeks. She lay on the bed arms a deathly white and eyes closed looking as though she was sleeping... He remembered long ago he had seen her like this...

_~Flash Back~_

_"Jii-san when will Yuki wake up?" A eight year old Yugi asked an older man._

_"Soon Yugi don't worry it is just a cold Yuki will wake up soon." The old man smiled at his grandson with caring eyes as Yugi held Yuki's hand._

_"Jii-san?" Yugi's eyes were sleepy._

_"Yes Yugi?" The old man asked looking at his grandson's sleepy eyes._

_"Can I sleep with Yuki?" His eyes were pleading._

_"Of course Yugi just remember to go to sleep it is already very late." The old man walked over to Yugi and tucked him into the bed with Yugi._

_"Night Jii-san..." Yugi's eyes closed sleepily and snuggled into Yuki's warm body to get away from the cold night air._

_"Good night my boy." The old man blew out the candle and closed the door to the room._

_"Wake up soon Yuki..." Yugi fell asleep cuddling with Yuki._

_-Next Morning-_

_A young Yugi woke up and yawned as he stretched his arms, reaching one to his right his hand hit the cold bed sheets causing him to become fully awake as he looked for Yuki but found her nowhere. He started to panic just as the door opened to reveal Yuki in a soft dress that had a thick fluffy purple covering with beautiful flower designs flowing down it._

_"Yugi?" The eight year old Yuki called softly in an angelic voice._

_"Yuki!" Yugi jumped at her and they tumbled to the floor as Yugi pulled her into a hug. He cried as he hugged her and she smiled and patted his back comfortingly._

_"Don't worry Yugi." Her voice was soft as she returned his hug._

_"I... I thought you were..." Yugi couldn't get the correct words out of his mouth while sobbing._

_"Don't worry Yugi I won't ever leave you." Yuki smiled brightly._

_"You promise Yuki?" Yugi looked at her with big teary amethyst eyes._

_"Yes Yugi I promise." Yuki said as Yugi calmed down._

_"I love you Yuki-chan."_

_"I love you to Yugi-san." _

_~End of Flash Back~_

He smiled slightly as he recalled that fond memories of his and Yuki's childhood.

'To bad life isn't perfect no one can control death...death, that's it!' Yugi remembered back to when they were ten right before the were taken Yuki and him had over heard the guards talking.

_~Flash Back~_

_A ten year old Yugi and Yuki were huddling together their wrists and ankles bound by chains._

_"Yuki i'm scared." Yugi cried as he held onto Yuki like she was his last life line._

_"Don't worry Yugi I won't let them hurt you." Yuki tried to comfort him. Just as he was about to speak they heard the guards walking towards them and became deathly quite._

_"Why the hell are there ten year old children being sent to a demon prison?" A female's voice rang out from outside the closed door of the box that held them._

_"Because of the incident that happened at Tengoku no mura (heaven village) two days ago." A gruff male voice answered back._

_"What could thoughs children possibly have to do with that? Are you stupid that destruction was worse then anything we have ever seen before, even the demons couldn't cause that so what could two ten year olds possibly have done?" The women sounded annoyed._

_"Listen we have proof that..."_

_"Well I do not care!" The women cut in her voice rising._

_"That village was destroyed even though it had heaven's ultimate barrior around it the strongest defensive spell in the world not to mention all the victims were either a pile of ashes, torn apart limb from limb until nothing was connected any more or they were drained of blood. Not to mention that the houses were completely destroyed all the water had turned black all the plants are dead and there was not one living thing within a ten mile radius of that town?!" The women sounded pi**** at the man._

_"They are the cause of that. These children where in Tengoku no mura when this hit and even farther proof is that the mass center of the energy was very close to them yet they are completely unharmed by this." The man said._

_"But they are children..." The women seemed to understand the mans point of view._

_"Even so they are **The **children in the book of time." The man seemed to be bored._

_"But that's not possible that would mean..." The women trailed off._

_"Yes they are the shi no sentaku sa reta mono." The man said in a firm voice._

_"But how could two children be the chosen ones of death? The people who can control death even stop it from happening?" The women seemed to be lost in her own thoughts._

_"Yes now lets move before night fall." The man and the women left footsteps loudly echoing._

_~End of Flash Back~_

'That right I can control it, it will not take Yuki!' Yugi held up his hands to Yuki's forehead.

"Release!" Yugi felt his soul tear as his soul was pulled into Yuki's body.

'I will save you Yuki.' Was Yugi's last thought as his world turned black.

* * *

Lira: ugg to long to type...

Mari: mhm

Ryou: are you okay Mari?

Mari: mhm... (passes out still hanging upside down

Lisa: oh dear (goes to help Mari down)

Ryou: please review, fav and follow ^.^


	9. Chapter 7- Future

Me: (is crying)

Ryou: what's wrong Luna?

Me: so..(sobs) depressing..

Ryou: what? (confused look)

Me: (crying)

Kara: it's just a book she is reading, don't worry about it.

Ryou: what book?

Kara: The Darkest Minds

Me: (still crying)

Ryou: then who is going to write? Lira is out of town

Kara: Me

Ryou : you can write? (surprised)

Kara: yes I just get really evil (smirks)

Ryou: I have a bad feeling about this..

Kara: let's just say people get to die (starts laughing insanely)

Ryou: (anime sweat drops) Your really evil you know that?

Kara: (momentarily pauses evil laughter) of course I do any way do the disclaimer so the torcher can start.. (starts laughing again)

Ryou: um Luna doesn't own anything except her OC's

Kara: let the torcher begin!

* * *

It was dark as Yugi ran through Yuki's mind.

'What is going on? There should be light, no one's soul can be pure black especially Yuki's..' Yugi thought as he continued on his run through her mind.

Finally he saw a light up ahead and ran towards it, reaching it he ran him only to find himself falling through he clouds. Looking at himself he saw the body of a five year old with black hair.

'So they put me in Cole's body for this memory expedition...' He though as he reached the ground landing upright with no problem.

* * *

A/N

Kara: okay let me explain what is happening since I am pretty sure all of you are very confused.

Yugi: Hi everyone! In the story I am as you probably know inside Yuki's mind.

Kara: okay if you think you can figure out what is going on skip to the next line if not and you want more details we will explain it to you.

Yugi: okay for those of you who want to know what I am doing is called a Mind Crash.

Kara: here is a chart that shows what a Mind Crash is and does;

_Mind Crush- It is a ability rare to only one out of one billion people have it or less. This ability can be used for multiple purposes, for each purpose you need to have a different level of the Mind Crash ability to complete._

_Mind Crash Levels:_

_Level 1- The user of this level can look into another persons memories 60% of people with Mind Crash have this level_

_Level 2- This level users can look into memories and see the thoughts of another person 20% of people_

_Level 3- The user can do everything level 1 and 2 can do and they can also crush peoples mind killing them 5% of people_

_Level 4- They can do what all the previous levels can do but they can also control people (only up to three) 9% of people_

_Level 5- Level 4 except they can control up to ten people 3% of people_

_Level 6- This level also known as the Devil's level can do everything the previous levels do except that they can control and infinite number of people and if they touch you they immediately can go into your mind 2% of people_

_Level 7- The highest level, these people can do everything the others can do but they can control only up to one thousand people. What puts this at level seven and not level six is that this person has access to everything within your mind and can appear in your memories and change them. this is known as Memory Surfing. (with this anility about only 1% of them have an extra ability called Memory Body, with this they appear in a different body for each memory so you will not recognize them if you every see them again.) (if you have this ability you can change a persons fate by overcomeing the one thing that they couldn't) 1% of people_

Yugi: in the story I am using my powers to try and save Yuki for death, what you do is that you need to over come one or two things, the main one is their greatest fear. Some times the persons fear will take place in the future so all you need to do is watch the whole thing without turning away or disturbing it and then you can change their fate.

Kara: okay now enough of this authors note back to the story

* * *

Yugi looked around to see if he had landed in the right place and was pleased to see he had. Luck seemed to be on his side today seeing as he had landed in an ally way that seemed to be in a not so populated part of town. Peeking out of the ally way he saw the place was a small street on the out skirts of the city of Truth. He was about to go out but he heard some voices so he decided against it and listened into the conversation.

"So how have you been?" Yugi recognized the voice as Ryou's though it sounded a little older.

"Fine Ryou have your boy friends been nice?" Malik's teasing voice also sounded older.

'Boyfriends? I wonder who..." Yugi thought.

"Of course Kura and Kifa are fine, don't worry about it Malik. So how are Marik and Mariku?" Ryou said.

'What the ... what in the world? How did they end up with the demons?' Now Yugi was purely confused.

"They're fine Ryou but really demanding..." Yugi could hear the slight embarrassment in Malik's voice.

"I don't need to know about you sex life Malik." Jou's voice was clear as the sound of more footsteps where heard.

"Your just grumpy cuz Marik and Mariku do it more then Seto and Seth." Malik's voice was smug.

"Come on you guys quite arguing before you go at each other again!" Yugi almost fainted from shock.

'That's _my _voice!' He thought.

"Fine Yug after all we don't want to upset your two boyfriends." Jou's voice was teasing.

"Jou!" He could hear the embarrassment in his own voice.

'Who could possibly be my boyfriends?' Yugi thought curiously.

"Okay you guys quite teasing Yugi it isn't his fault Yami and Atem are over protective." Ryou sounded exostied.

"Thanks Ryou, anyway Yami said that they wanted us to meet them at the restaurant Demonic for dinner at 6." The other Yugi said.

"Great I heard they have great food!" Jou sounded very happy and all the others laughed. Just as they were about to leave Cole (that is going to be the Yugi that went inside Yuki's mind) tried to step forward only to trip and fall strait into Ryou nocking him down.

'Shoot!' Cole thought.

* * *

Kara: hmm I hate this but I cant kill anyone yet

Ryou: why did Bakura and Alfika end up as my boyfriends there is no way they like me (blushes)

Kara: (sighs) cuz Luna wanted it and you like them

Ryou: (flustered) I do not!

Kara: really now? then why do you seem to have a picture of them?

Ryou: they were my lab partners! (blushes like mad)

Kara: if you say so

Ryou: please follow favorite and review. Luna is very sorry about this late update.


	10. Chapter 8- mama

Luna: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ryou: is something wrong Luna?

Luna: nooooooooooooooooooooo

Rena: -.-

Ryou: okay then?

Kara: LUNA!

Luna: Yeeeessssssss?

Kara: (runs in with Jenna) Jenna get her to her room.

Jenna: sure (goes toward Luna)

Luna: I don't wannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (runs away)

Jenna: (chases after me) Luna!

Kara: ugg (rubs her temples)

Ryou: ?

Kara: sugar rush minor.

Ryou: oh, so any way Luna is really sorry for such a long time since she updated; she had a slight writers block.

Kara: disclaimer

Ryou: Luna doesn't own yugioh

Kara: if you don't remember Yugi who is using Mind Crash will be referred to as Cole.

Ryou: to the story!

* * *

'Yugi's' POV-

I had started to walk to the restaurant Demotic when I heard a crash behind me and I turned to see Ryou was on the ground with a child that looked around the age of seven laying on top of him.

"Ryou! Are you okay?" I ran over along with Jou and Malik. Ryou opened his eyes which he had closed on the impact and looked at the child on top of him.

"I'm fine you guys." Ryou told us. Relieved I looked at the child once more. He had large innocent blue eyes that held more maturity then they should bt still had a childish side in them. His hair was a fluffy black but was amazingly looked just like mine and my boyfriends; Yami and Atem's except his were less spiky and he only had one dark gray bang that covered part of his left eye.

"Oh i'm so sorry mister. I was just running and I wasn't looking..." The child had gotten up and large tears filled the corners of his eyes. He looked so cute and innocent all of our eyes softend and Ryou got up going over to the boy and bended down so he was eye level to the child.

"It's okay, where are your parents?" Ryou asked the child softly.

"Mama and papa..." The child started to cry and Ryou pulled him into a protective embrace.

"Shhh, it's okay." Ryou comforted the child and hugged him tighter.

"Would you like to come with us? We will take care of you and you may stay with me." I tell the child and his eyes fill with hope.

"Really?" He looks at me through big eyes as Ryou wipes away his tears.

"Of course." I smile at him and his face brightens considerably.

"Thanks mister." The child smiles at us.

"It's fine just call us by our names; mine's Malik." The child looks over at him.

"Hey i'm Jou."

"I'm Ryou."

"I am Yugi; what is your name?" I ask the child after we tell him our names.

"My name is Cole." He looks at us as Ryou stands up and I reach down and pick him up piggy back style and he is surprisingly light.

"Where are we going?" He asks reaching his had to pull me hair lightly; I laugh.

"We are going to a restaurant known as Demonic with our boyfriends. We will let you meet them okay?"

"Yes mama." Cole rested his head on my shoulder.

"Mama?" I ask confused as we walk toward the restaurant.

"Yep; your my mama." He says and I smile it is nice to have him call me that; I have always liked children.

"We are here!" Jou and Malik call from up ahead and I look up to see the large restaurant. As we enter Malik goes up to the server.

"Hey we are here with the royal reservations." Jou told him and he showed for us to follow as Cole slipped off my back and held my hand as we went through the restaurant to the reserved room.

"Here you are." The server held open the doors as we walked through.

* * *

Kara: i'm tired so i'm ending it know.

Ryou: really?

Kara: yes

Ryou: (sighs) anyway please follow favorite and review; choses this on the poll to get it updated faster.

Luna: (appears out of nowhere) Thanks for readingggggggggggggggg~

Kara: Luna!


End file.
